


don't ask questions

by theneonpineapple



Series: Blueberry Fritters: Al's Sweet, Sweet Canon Compliant Zekeduck Missing Scenes [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Concerned Boyfriend, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, You heard me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneonpineapple/pseuds/theneonpineapple
Summary: Sometimes, Duck's in the wrong place at the wrong time. Zeke has to deal with it.





	don't ask questions

**Author's Note:**

> Set at St Francis, right after the Pizza Hut incident.
> 
> Minor edits 4/27: remembered that the damn funicular is AFTER the Pizza Hut.

"Duck."

Duck startled, and turned away from the coffee vending machine to look at his boyfriend. Who looked more than a little frustrated. "H-hey, Sheriff. Uh. Hey. Just getting coffee for Aubrey and Mama."

Zeke sighed. "You gonna be able to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Not… Really, no."

"Duck," Zeke pitched his voice lower. "When you said you had stuff you couldn't tell me and it would strain our relationship if I pressed you on it, I wasn't expecting you to turn up at so many accident scenes."

"Well, you can't argue with results."

Zeke pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can you - Duck, at least tell me whatever is happening, no one's gonna get hurt."

"I won't let anyone get hurt," Duck said. "Listen, let's." He gestured for Zeke to follow him, and stepped into the men's room.

"Don't you need to get coffee?" Zeke asked.

"Nah, they only told me to get it so I'd leave the room."

They squeezed into one of the stalls together. Immediately, Zeke pulled Duck into his arms. Duck went more than willingly.

"I never want to come to a fucking scene like that again," Zeke said. "You - the store collapsed behind you - your friends unconscious. You scared the crap out of me, Duck. Did you let them check you over?"

"Yeah. Yeah, they made me get looked at. I'm okay. I'm tough, remember?"

Zeke looked exhausted, and more than a little frightened. Duck felt a twist of guilt. Zeke was a good man, who'd been through a lot. He didn't deserve to go through this, too. It put him in a bad situation to find Duck right at the scene of an accident, deaths narrowly averted, unable to explain.

"Leo says you saved his life?" Zeke prompted. He still hadn't let go, arms looped around Duck.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Didn't need to be that hard, the stubborn old bastard."

"Can't you at least tell me how you got there before me? You said you can't tell me why you're always hanging around Ned Chicane and the outtatowner--"

"Aubrey."

"--Aubrey, sorry - and you can't tell me why you're always at the Lodge. But can you at least tell me how you knew the sign was gonna fall? Cause right now, you're doing my job better than I can. And you can understand why that bothers me."

Yeah. He did. He knew about Zeke's insecurities about Sheriff Nealy, about the scrutiny he got because of the Hornets, about how it seemed like even Calvin was keeping secrets from him these days.

So Duck told him: "We were warned. I don't know much more than that, and I can't tell you my theories, or how we were warned. But it's not your fault, sweetheart. You couldn't possibly know. No one could."

"And yet you did."

"I'm sorry," said Duck.

"You saved three lives today, don't apologize."

Duck squeezed Zeke's hip with one hand. "Trust me, Zeke. I'm gonna fix this, and then I'm gonna kiss you somewhere besides a bathroom stall at the hospital."

Zeke smiled a little when he leaned down to kiss Duck. "I know," he said. "But we should leave before we have to answer any questions. You'll let me know how Ned is doing tonight?"

"'Course."

Assuming he made it to tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> @keplersheetz on tumblr
> 
> Zekeduck Discord Server:  
> https://discordapp.com/invite/xDKJP3N


End file.
